1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus for writing data into a memory in response to an access request, a program for use therewith, and a method for use therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a data processing apparatus for providing various kinds of services to a communication party after mutual authentication is performed with the communication party is known. Such a data processing apparatus has stored therein various setting data used for processing for the mutual authentication and services described above; for example, the above-described setting data is written into a plurality of management apparatuses. In such a data processing apparatus, in order that the writing of the above-mentioned setting data from a plurality of management apparatuses do not conflict with each other, when a writing request is received from one management apparatus, the connection with the other management apparatuses is disconnected, and the connection is established only with the management apparatus of the transmission source of the writing request.
However, in the above-described system, the data processing apparatus disconnects the connection with the other management apparatuses when the connection is established with only the management apparatus of the transmission source of the writing request. Therefore, when a request is received thereafter from the other management apparatuses, it is necessary to establish a connection again with the other management apparatuses, presenting the problem in that responsiveness is poor. Another problem is that, when the data processing apparatus is managed from management apparatuses that are disposed at a plurality of locations, in reality, however, only the management at one location can be guaranteed unless there is a guarantee for simultaneous writing.